Blaine's Dapper Breakage
by warblerklainegleek123
Summary: Blangst. Something happened and Blaine is upset. Kurt comforts his boyfriend. Warnings inside.


**This is my first angst story! I like the Kurt comforting Blaine thing, so I decided to write this! This is set after ****_On my way_****. : ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Ryan Murphy and Fox do! **

**Enjoy! **

Blaine walked as fast as he could down the McKinley hall, trying not to break his dapper image as he held back tears. He just had to get to Kurt.

He came upon Finn talking to Sam and composed himself to talk to someone without breaking down.

"Finn?" Blaine said, walking up to the two. Finn smiled.

"Hey dude! Sup?"

"Do you know where Kurt is?" Blaine asked, cursing in his mind for his voice cracking. Finn looked confused.

"Yeah, in the choir room. Why?"

"Nothing, thanks," Blaine replied quickly, walking away to the choir room. As he got closer, a tear slipped down his face, but he whipped it away, quickening his pace. When he finally arrived, he saw Kurt sitting at the piano looking over some sheet music.

"Kurt?" he asked, finally letting the tears fall.

Kurt turned with a smile, but it faded when he saw his boyfriend's face.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Kurt asked ,standing and taking Blaine in his arms. Blaine didn't answer. He just began sobbing onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Sh….its okay, baby," Kurt said softly, rubbing Blaine's back and planting a kiss in his hair. They just stood their in each others arms for probably ten minutes. When Blaine's crying turned to sniffles, Kurt pulled away from the hug and took the boy's hand. He lead him to a chair and pulled him onto his lap.

"Can you tell me what happened, sweetie?" Kurt asked gently, holding Blaine's hand and stroking his thumb over his knuckles.

"M-my dad" Blaine stuttered, trying to talk. Kurt kissed his forehead, encouraging him to go on.

"My dad and I had a fight last night…." Blaine trailed off, closing his eyes.

Kurt didn't want to force this out of him. It was rare to see Blaine Anderson cry. Kurt himself had only seen it a few times. Kurt gently pushed Blaine into the chair next to him, which made Blaine open his eyes, confused.

Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine and took his hands.

"Baby, I don't want to force this but you need to tell me."

"Can you tell me you love me first?" Blaine asked, looking at his lap.

"I love you so much Blaine," Kurt replied, taking Blaine's face in his hands and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. After he pulled away, he sat back down next to him, and turned to face him, taking his hands again.

"What happened?" Blaine sighed.

"Last night when I got back from our date, it was almost eleven. But Dad stayed up waiting for me. Not because he gives a shit though. He asked if I was out with that f-fairy," Blaine stuttered on that word, obviously not enjoying having to say it.

"I told him that yes, I was out with my _boyfriend_. He told me not to say that word, that I don't have a boyfriend, and I will get a girlfriend, get married, have kids and take over the business. I told him I will never like girls and that I do have a boyfriend named Kurt Hum-" Blaine cut off there, looking at Kurt, with pain in his eyes.

"What did he do?" Kurt asked, looking deep into Blaine's eyes.

"H-he punched me…" Blaine trailed off, looking down again. Kurt gasped.

"Where?" Blaine didn't answer.

"Blaine. You need to tell me," Kurt insisted.

"On my stomach..." He mumbled, not looking up.

Kurt moved his hands to the top button of Blaine's shirt, and cautiously started to unbutton it. Blaine made no move to stop him; he just sat with his eyes closed. Kurt slid the button up shirt off, then reached to the bottom of the tank top and slowly pulled it off so he could look.

Kurt examined his boyfriend's chest, seeing the worn scars from bullying. There it was, a purple bruise in the middle of his stomach. Kurt gasped and gently put his hand on the bruise. He pushed down a little and Blaine winced.

"Blaine baby, what happened after this?" Blaine didn't say or do anything.

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed, putting a finger under the boy's chin and lifting his head. Blaine slowly opened his eyes.

"I just laid there on the floor, clutching my stomach, then Dad called me that _word_, that f word, kicked my side, then walked upstairs. After about an hour, I went to my room and only slept two hours."

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's side where there was another bruise.

"Why didn't you call me?" Kurt asked, putting his other hand on Blaine's cheek.

"You were asleep," Blaine stated.

"Blaine. This is way more important then sleep," he said gently, wiping the tear that came down Blaine's cheek.

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't apologize," Kurt said bringing their lips together in a soft slow kiss.

When they separated, Blaine asked,

"Can I sit in your lap? I feel safer there."

"Of course." Kurt smiled as the shorter boy moved into his lap. Kurt knew they were at school, but he didn't care. He let Blaine fall asleep with his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. He wrapped his arms around the boy, just watching him sleep peacefully.

"What the hell?" Kurt heard someone ask from the doorway. He looked up and saw the whole glee club and standing there.

"Kurt what's going on?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Why is Blaine's shirt off?" Puck added. With all the commotion Blaine started to wake up.

"It's nothing," Kurt said.

They all gasped as Blaine turned in Kurt's lap, revealing the bruise.

"Blaine, what happened?" Finn asked.

"Was it Azimio? I'm going to punch his face in!" Puck yelled. He, Sam, Mike and Finn started going to the door.

"No!" Blaine shouted over the noise. They all looked at him again.

"It wasn't Azimio, it wasn't anyone," Blaine said, pulling on his tank top.

"Who the hell was it then?" Santana asked.

"I bumped into something," Blaine said as Kurt buttoned up his shirt for him.

"Guys, sit," Mr. Schue said.

They all obeyed but looked worriedly at Blaine. Blaine just looked at his lap.

After glee club, Mr. Schue called Kurt and Blaine in his office.

"Blaine, you need to tell me what happened." The teacher said calmly from his desk.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Blaine trailed off, getting a glazed look in his eyes. Kurt knew the memories of last night were flooding back, so he took Blaine's hand and gave it a squeeze.

It was obvious to Kurt that the teacher was not going to give up, considering the way Kurt was treated last year, and Karofsky's suicide attempt.

"His home life isn't that great," Kurt said, trying to help. Blaine glanced at his boyfriend, his facial features still sad and tired. Mr. Schuester sighed, looking at the two.

"I won't push any more out of you, but if you need help, you can come to me."

"Of course," Kurt said.

Later that day, Kurt and Blaine were curled up in his bed at the Hudson-Hummel residence, sleeping.

And for the first time in a while, Blaine felt one hundred percent safe.

**You like? I hope this was good! Please tell me what you think! **

**Review!**

**Edit: hey! I got a review for this story that they felt like this needed another chapter. So I went back and re-read it, I don't see that it could have another chapter but it was awful grammar wise so I decided to send it to my beta. So this is now betaed! **


End file.
